Luz y oscuridad
by Craig Thomasito
Summary: Es una historia que se entrelazará con mis otros fics a futuro. Ike y Firkle son los personajes mas babes de todos mis fics, así que por lo mismo hay mucho que sacar de ellos. Espero les guste, es la primera historia con la que empezaré para luego ir atando cabos con los demás chicos :x
1. Viejos recuerdos

El día y la noche eran un todo, el tiempo no transcurría en aquel desolador y oscuro cuarto viejo.  
Toda la lacra negra de la cuidad buscara refugio ahí, donde nadie iría ni rondaría pues el aura lúgubre y sucia solo atraía a esa clase de gente, esa que ya no tiene esperanza y solo busca lo más parecido a la muerte estando aun con vida.  
Así fue como llegó una tarde crepuscular el chico del pompón azul, apenas atravesó la puerta el más pequeño del grupo que se enrollaba a los pies de una cama vieja fue el primero que lo miró y percibió la oscuridad y desolación en su mirada; no le dijo nada, solo se perdió en esos inmensos lunares ausentes.

Ese día llegó a la vida de los góticos la perdida y dolorosa vida de Stanley Marsh.  
"Puedo… estar aquí un poco?... no quiero ver a nadie… y en este lugar de mierda no me buscarán"  
Fue lo que dijo el pelinegro cuando captó la atención de público enlutado de ese antro oscuro. –"Quédate"- Fue lo único que recibió respuesta del mayor de los opacos jóvenes, Maicol.  
Pasó una semana más o menos, el chico del pompón gris ya no era el mismo, ni su nombre lo era, tal vez la oscuridad atrae más oscuridad y por eso Stanley Marsh fue a parar al refugio, el lugar menos transitable y feo de la cuidad ¿Quién sabe? El asunto es que se quedó, se quedó y sin ánimo de irse pues todo en esa gente lo tranquilizaba, no lo hacían sentir como el desahuciado pesimista mártir que era, en ese lugar era uno más y podía hacer lo que era mal visto fuera, con sus amigos, como un acto de necesidad, algo cotidiano. Beber y drogarse era la mejor parte de mantenerse ausente entre esas paredes gastadas y sucias.  
Una noche se aventuró a las calles, ya nadie podría reconocerlo, estaba oscuro y en un barrio como aquel ningún amigo o familiar lo reconocería, error, había uno.  
Eran cerca de las 2:00 A.M y el chico se paseaba cercano al callejón donde estaba el refugio, volvería al lugar todas las veces que quisiera porque… era como su hogar ahora, era su lugar en la tierra.  
Distraído pensando en eso, no distinguió la figura encapuchada que lo seguía hacía unos minutos, solo al estar en la puerta listo para entrar el encapuchado tomó su antebrazo y éste volteó.  
-¿Marsh?...-  
El pelinegro volteó y sus facciones terminales se torcieron en un gesto de vida y horror al mismo tiempo.  
-Ke-kenny, qué haces aquí?!-  
El chico como evadiendo la cercanía del pequeño encapuchado soltó su agarre y se alejó un paso.  
-Yo solo vine a comprar marihuana viejo, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- El chico lo miraba con gesto de completa desaprobación y duda.  
-Si querías ya sabes…. Salir del closet pudiste pedirme consejos…- Le dijo aludiendo a las labios negros y unas esmaltadas.  
El pelinegro solo resopló.  
-Bien… está bien, solo escucha; Todos están buscándote, incluso yo… Debemos irnos ahora- El viejo amigo tomó del brazo al pelinegro pero este en un solo movimiento duro se zafó dejando al otro perplejo. –No me iré Kenneth, éste es mi lugar-  
Dicho esto el pelinegro tomó la manilla de la puerta y la giró para entrar, el encapuchado seguía diciendo cosas que el gótico pretendió no escuchar.  
Antes de entrar el chico ex amigo usó un último recurso y al parecer había dado un resultado.  
-¡Kyle está enloqueciendo, sabes que te quiere… es tu mejor amigo Stan!-  
El chico pelinegro se detuvo en seco, casi pudo ver la sonrisa esperanzada de su antiguo camarada, sin embargo al girar solo le mostró un gesto estoico y frío.  
-El… tú, todos ustedes me excluyeron del grupo, me excluyeron por ver la vida de la forma que la veo, una mierda. No volveré Kenny, y otra cosa… no me llames por ese nombre de mierda conformista, soy Raven ahora.-  
Dicho esto entró a la vieja casa abandonada y cerró la puerta con un tanto más de energía de las que hubiera querido.  
Caminó unos pasos y al ver vacío el lugar se agachó a llorar en el suelo, era un llanto silencioso, solo el frío piso de madera sabía que de aquel ser brotaban lágrimas porque caían sobre él y ésta las consumía de inmediato.  
-Estás jodido… Si quieres podemos ir y matarlo-  
Raven abrió los ojos sorprendido por la presencia repentina que se había hecho escuchar.  
Escrutó el lugar y no pudo encontrar el dueño de esa voz desconocida.  
-¿Dónde estás?...no puedo verte…-  
Entonces salió de ese ropero viejo y apolillado una pequeña sombra, lo único que podía distinguir bien era su tez marmórea en contraste con la oscuridad casi total del lugar.  
-Tus ojos aún no se acostumbran bien a la oscuridad Raven, por eso te afecta lo de ese chico…- Miró a la puerta como si supiera que aún seguía ahí. –Algún día verás claro en la oscuridad, solo cuando eso pase dejarás de sufrir por paganidades…- Se le acercó hasta poder llegar a mirar sus ojos de cerca frente a frente.  
-Me gustan tus ojos negros, es una lástima que aun guarden toda esa luz dentro de ellos- Con su dedo índice, recorrió el contorno de su ojo llevándose una lágrima, se levantó y con la lágrima en la cima de su dedo se acercó a la ventana, y como si la luna confabulara en ese pequeño ser, se dejó ver en aquel momento e iluminó la oscura habitación, ahora todo estaba tan claro que jodía.  
El chico miró hacia afuera como observando algo o… alguien, seguramente su amigo Kenny aún seguía afuera.  
-Cuando tus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, toda clase de luz molesta Raven…-  
Dicho eso se llevó la lágrima a los negros labios, estos abrazaron el esquelético dedo consumiendo el líquido de tristeza que había sacado del ojo del otro pelinegro.  
Afuera, se escuchó a su viejo amigo Kenny gritar –¡Jodido demente, volveré por Stan!- o algo así.

Volteó a mirarle, el pelinegro más alto parecía hechizado, sus ojos se movían siguiendo la silueta negra del chico más bajo, era tan pequeño y delgado sin embargo parecía tan poderoso en ese momento, dueño del dolor y angustia.  
-Quiero… dejar de sentirme así, me duele el pecho-  
La pequeña sombra se agachó frente a él y acarició su rostro con la mano casi como si no lo tocara, el pelinegro más alto solo se entregó a aquel calosfrío que le recorrió columna abajo, no estaba seguro si era por la cercanía del rostro del gótico que cada vez se cerraba más y más, o por el frío tacto o aliento que comenzaba a sentir en su oído mientras el otro le hablaba, demasiado cerca.

-…Solo debes olvidar las viejas sensaciones, de momento eso bastará…-  
Raven cerró sus ojos, se entregó por completo a ese mar frío y esas palabras que solo lo entristecían más. Aun así, cuando el gótico rosó sus labios, eran cálidos, sentir aquel calor abrazador en aquella boca lo aturdió completamente…  
El más bajo separó su cuerpo lentamente sin aun despegar sus labios del otro pelinegro, el cuerpo pequeño del gótico no dejó saber al otro cuando había trepado en el hasta quedar sentado en sus piernas. Al final, abrieron sus ojos, los labios al fin separados sintieron otra vez el frío del invierno en ese pueblo de mierda.  
-¿Porqué… lo hiciste?-  
Le preguntó el Viejo Stanley Marsh.  
El chico gótico ya en pie se retocó el maquillaje y le respondió.  
-No hago las cosas con un propósito Raven, es solo que… la sombra siempre quiere apropiarse de toda la luz que haya en su paso…-  
El pequeño miró a la ventana y la luz otra vez se extinguió, la luna fue cubierta por un manto de nubes negras que dejaron el lugar desolado nuevamente. Hizo una reverencia a ésta, y caminó otra vez al viejo armario.  
-Espera…- Le detuvo el cuervo.  
El gótico se detuvo sin decir una palabra, solo esperó y el otro dio por hecho que esa pausa era un "¿Qué?"  
-…no, no sé tu nombre…-  
El gótico giró su rostro y lo miró por última vez.  
-Soy Frederick… Pero llámame Firkle, los góticos lo hacen-


	2. Destino caprichoso

Siempre le gustaron las iglesias.

Desde que Firkle era un crío, su madre fue una devota cierva de dios, asistía a la iglesia cada domingo con toda su familia y al pequeño Firkle le encantaba la idea, a diferencia de su hermano mayor que sin disimular su cara de aburrimiento cargaba su móvil y se ponía a jugar en plena ceremonia.

Pero habían varias razones que no al azar le hacían esperar con ansias los días Domingos por la mañana para asistir a la iglesia, sin duda le gustaban las enormes estatuas de campesinos tristes y dolientes en las paredes, le llamaba la atención especialmente la figura de Jesús bañado en sangre justo en frente, era la más grande que se podía apreciar desde la última fila de las largas bancas de la catedral.

Cuando su madre se levantaba de la banca para dirigirse al podio frente a coro de la iglesia y comienza a cantar, ese era el más especial motivo de Firkle para ir, su madre era poseedora de una hermosa voz, parecía que de verdad era un ángel quien cantaba, un ángel caído pues siempre vistió de negro, al parecer desde que su primer esposo y padre de su hermano Alex falleciera en un accidente de avión, jamás usó ropa de colores, Firkle conoció desde su nacimiento a su madre enlutada así que para el aun no era extraño ni causaba muchas interrogantes este hecho, solo pensaba que con su largo cabello liso que cubría su espalda competa, sus largos vestidos de encaje y seda, su piel pálida en contraste con sus rosados labios, su madre debía ser un "ángel caído", significado que el chico conocía pues su madre le leía desde pequeño historias bíblicas y cuentos relacionados.

Resumiendo, su madre era hermosa.

El pequeño Firkle no tenía idea de lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

Un año más tarde, su madre Eleonora Thomasson fallecería, no pudo haber sido más que traumático para el chico llegar con su hermano de la escuela y encontrar a su madre colgando de una viga del techo de su vieja casa.

Tenía alrededor de ocho años cuando eso pasó.

Su medio hermano Alex cursaba preparatoria, las diferencias de edades se debían a que su madre tuvo a su primer hijo muy joven con su primer esposo, por lo tanto las cosas no mejoraron porque pocos años más tarde el chico se fue de casa, no llevaban muy buena relación con su padre, así que apenas pudo se marchó y no supo de él hasta la fecha.

Por otro lado, su padre se hundió en la pena y desesperación, se entregó a los vicios y descuidó a su hijo a tal punto que lo trataba mal, incluso llegó a golpearlo gravemente en varias ocasiones.

No fue hasta el primer año de secundaria que Frederik decidió tomar sus decisiones y se marchó de casa.

Una tarde su padre llegó borracho, ya no tenía un trabajo estable debido a sus malos hábitos de alcohol, esa noche llegó borracho, y lo vio a él de pie frente al enorme retrato de su familia en la sala, estaba su madre con un largo vestido negro, su favorito, dejaba ver los hombros y los cubría con un manto de tul negro. A su lado estaba Robert, su padre.

Al lado de su padre estaba Alex, serio y rígido pues recordaba que quería salir él al lado de su madre pero ella le había dicho que mejor estuviera Firkle por ser el más pequeño.  
Así es, ella le llamaba Firkle de cariño, por eso es que así se presentaba a todo el mundo.

Y por supuesto, al lado de mamá estaba él, con un traje de marinero, con el cabello de corte príncipe y zapatos negros, sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué haces ahí otra vez?!...¡¿he?! ¡te he dicho que dejes de mirar esa fotografía!-

El chico pasaba horas y horas mirando aquel cuadro, pero no miraba el cuadro realmente, observaba a su madre.

-¡¿Quieres convertirte en ella?!...-

Para aquel tiempo el chico ya había desarrollado ciertos gustos por la vestimenta negra, eso era algo que a su padre le llenaba de ira, veía en su hijo la viva imagen de su esposa y eso le resultaba extremadamente doloroso.

Él no le contesto, solo guardó silencio y se cubrió la cabeza preparándose para un golpe como era de costumbre cuando llegaba borracho, pero el golpe no llegó, a cambio de eso escuchó el estruendo del cuadro hacerse trizas, con el mismo puño había goleado el rostro de su madre y había quedado en el lugar solo un vidrio roto y un poco de papel magullado por el mismo. La sangre del puño de su padre recorrió los cristales destrozados deslizándose por el cuadro y unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el rostro medio cubierto con las manos del chico, cuando se descubrió pudo ver el estado que había quedado su amado cuadro. Sintió como si una avalancha de pena hubieron bloqueado todos sus sentimientos, aquella fue la última lágrima que derramó.

Subió a su cuarto, tomó la maleta que mamá usaba para los paseos de fin de semana y metió ahí dentro la poca ropa usable y pertenencias que tenía y necesitaría, ya se las arreglaría más adelante.

Bajó las escaleras y vio a su padre parado frente al cuadro, con la cabeza gacha.

Firkle no dijo nada, ni un adiós, ni un no quiero verte más, ni un jódete. Nada.

-Frederik… perdóname…-

¿Cuántas veces había dicho lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces lo había golpeado y prometido no hacerlo más?. Tal vez lo hubiera perdonado, tal vez lo habría hecho una y mil veces, pero lo que había hecho en ese momento había quebrado cualquier tipo de esperanza, de felicidad que pudiese encontrar en ese lugar lleno de putrefacción, ese cuadro era el único motivo de paz por el que insistía en estar ahí, incluso llevarlo a otro lugar no tendría sentido, era ahí donde ella lo había colgado, donde con sus manos lo había acomodado aquella tarde cuando llegó envuelto en papel y sus ojos brillaban de alegría, era ese su lugar favorito en el mundo… pero ahora estaba arruinado, su padre lo había tocado y roto, su espíritu ya no vivía en ese lugar, el espíritu de su madre vivía en él ahora.

Cuando su padre volteó y vio a Firkle atravesaba la puerta con una maleta gritó y rogó porque se quedara, pero éste ni siquiera volteó, caminó hasta el refugio donde estaban las personas que había conocido hacía algún tiempo, cuando su padre lo cambió de escuela porque el presupuesto no le alcanzaba para seguir pagando el otro colegio, llegó ahí.

Eran unos góticos, una chica vestida de negro se acercó a él una tarde, de cierta forma le recordó un poco a su madre por sus atuendos negros, la diferencia es que sus labios también lo eran y bueno, su talla era un poco más grande. Le ofreció un cigarrillo, éste jamás había fumado pero la siguió, era la única persona que le había hablado desde que había sido matriculado en esa escuela, después de eso aquellos chicos se convirtieron en lo más cercano a familia que tendría.

No necesitaba nada más, se las arreglaría de alguna forma, no necesitaba de nadie más… de nadie… nadie…

Pero el destino caprichoso muchas veces contradice a nuestros deseos, se encabrona con uno y se empecina en querer cambiar las cosas a su modo.


	3. Tenía que ser Broflovski

-Muy bien chicos, ya les dije todo muy claro, ni un día más ni una hoja menos ¿De acuerdo?.-

-Si señor Garrison…-

Contestaron con desgano los alumnos del salón 8-B; resulta que el señor Garrison como era tradición en 8vo grado había dado a los chicos un huevo para incubar, lo nuevo de esta modalidad que como experiencia de años anteriores y para evitar tiempo de ocio fue él quien designó las parejas, si, era en parejas y por sorteo, cada chico de la fila A saco un papel con un nombre de los chicos de la fila B. Firkle fue el último en levantarse pues era el que se sentaba siempre al final del salón, y maldita sea que estaba encabronado pues extrañamente asistía a clases y justamente tenía que ir ese día que dieron el maldito trabajo.

Miró a algunas de las chicas que murmuraban en un tono no muy amistoso, el las ignoró pero no pudo evitar oír un nombre, en ese momento se dio cuenta de qué se trataba todo el barullo, era Ike Broflovski el único de la fila B que no había sido sacado aun, lo que significaba que el siguiente papel tenía escrito su nombre. Al llegar frente al escritorio del señor Garrison éste lo miró con aire severo y mientras sacaba el papel le dijo digo entre dientes "Ojalá aportes en el trabajo Thomasson…" al parecer el profesor también se había dado cuenta de la situación.

Era por eso que algunas de las estúpidas sufrían por perder la oportunidad de trabajar con el otro estúpido conformista, pensaba Firkle apunto de mandar todo al carajo.  
El pelinegro siseó al darse cuenta que efectivamente era el nombre del menor de los Broflovski que estaba escrito, arrugó el papel y miró al fondo del salón donde estaba vacío el puesto de Ike, generalmente no era del tipo de chicos que faltaba a clases por lo que debió ser algo realmente importante, cosa que Firkle agradecía pues no dudaba que su compañero quisiera arreglar de inmediato una cita para coordinar la tarea, era un nerd encubierto.

A Firkle le pesaba tanto la situación porque ya hasta el momento había repetido ese curso dos veces y a esas alturas del año ya llevaba tres ramos reprobados, otra vez. Lo único que deseaba era terminar la maldita preparatoria para por fin hacer nada pero le estaba costando mucho.

Faltó dos días seguidos luego de eso, estaba superando el hecho de ese último acontecimiento y esperando que Ike buscara alguna otra pareja para hacer el trabajo, ya se las arreglaría él para presentar el proyecto; pero Ike tenía otros planes.

Se fue atrás del gimnasio a fumar como de costumbre al sonar el timbre de entrada, luego de eso iba por un café y luego a al salón de clases.  
Como siempre nadie lo miró, nadie lo saludó y el maestro ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de regañarlo por entrar con un vaso de café en las manos.

Se sentó en su habitual puesto y puso su vaso en el pupitre mientras acomodaba su bolso, cuando tomó su vaso se dio cuenta que habían nuevas groserías escritas sobre el pupitre pero ésta vez de forma mucho más agresiva y con buena ortografía.

"Muérete marica" "Apestas a cementerio, cadáver" "Eres un marica que no se sabe maquillar" "Hasta mi hermana de primaria tiene mejor estilo" "Busca una novia y deja a Ike puto marica" "Te odio" "Te detesto" "borracho" "apestas a marihuana"….

Podría completar a hoja sin terminar de describir todos los insultos que ahí habían, unos más antiguos y otros nuevos, ahora alcanzaban la pared y sumado a ello varios dibujos que mostraban la figura de Firkle colgando del cuello, desnudo con la piel y pene cortados sujetando un letrero que dice "Mírenme sufrir" entre otros, como hecho paradójico aquel dibujo le gustaba mucho a Firkle, excepto lo de la escritura, él le daba una connotación romántica a ello y se calmaba, lograba hacerlo… le encantaba ese género literario e incluso él mismo con frecuencia dibujaba "flores", así era como le llamaba a las criaturas desangradas y rodeadas de espinas y pétalos de rosa o ahorcadas para él era fascinante ese género.

Se encontraba inmerso mirando aquel dibujo que no notó la presencia que se le acercaba. Ike Boflovski llegó hasta su pupitre y solo cuando tomó la silla de enfrente levantó la cabeza pero este ya lo miraba de frente con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa que provocaba náuseas.

-…¿Qué?...-  
Fue lo que le dijo Firkle con su habitual voz catatónica, pero apenas dijo las palabras recordó el trabajo y no necesitó respuesta, sin embargo Ike se las dio ignorando que el otro chico ya sabía el motivo de su presencia ahí.

-Hola…-

Firkle rodó los ojos por a obvia pausa que más que claro era porque no sabía su nombre.

-Firkle…- Le ayudó el gótico.

Ho claro, Firkle, hola. Bueno, esto… me preguntaba cuándo podríamos coordinar para ya sabes, el trabajo que nos dio Garrison…-

El otro chico estaba un poco desconfiando, ¿esto era en serio, Ike perfecto Broflovski planeaba hacer una tarea con él?... no terminaba de creerlo, aunque seguía un poco incómodo por el hecho de que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntar su nombre y planeaba presentar un proyecto con el chico de peor reputación de la clase.

Este le cortó a mitad de su diálogo pues era una cuestión obvia, él chico no quería hacer pareja con ese chico en nada, nunca querría hacerlo, prefería sacar 0 en el puto experimento pero definitivamente no haría esa mierda con nadie y menos con él… no haría pasar malos ratos u obligar a nadie.

-No…-

Ike dejó de hablar con el "no" de Firkle, entonces le miró con un gesto confundido.

-¿Qué?...-

Firkle medio echó su cuerpo en el pupitre tratando inconscientemente de cubrir las groserías.

-Dije "No" Broflovski, busca alguien más para hacerlo, yo no haré una mierda…-

El otro chico quedó boquiabierto observando al otro como le daba un sorbo su café de forma despreocupada, volteó a ver a Garrison y movió la silla un poco hacia el lado.

-¡Hey! Si te ve bebiendo café en el salón te va a regañar…-

Le dijo el Broflovski con voz silenciosamente escandalizada.

-Tsh...-

El otro hizo un espaviento y se enfocó otra vez en el punto.

-Como sea, tú eres mi pareja Firkle, el trabajo me corresponde hacerlo contigo, no quiero otra persona-

Tajó el pelinegro más alto y se levantó de la silla. El otro levantó un poco la mirada hacia la enorme presencia que se erguía en frente, no tenía un atisbo de duda, de lástima o enojo… en su lugar encontró una sonrisa idiota que… no pegaba nada con el resto de su enorme cuerpo, acto seguido estiró su mano y de forma confianzuda le revolvió levemente el mechón de cabello que caía sobre su ojo.

-Te veo a la salida…-

El chico sintió tanta rabia que se quedó inmóvil por varios minutos antes de mover algún músculo otra vez, cuando tenía esos repentinos ataques de ira lo mejor era autoinmovilizarse para no hacer alguna estupidez.

Ike se había ido a sentar pero Firkle no volvió a dirigirle la mirada, estaba indignado de la forma casi amistosa que lo trataba ese chico con el que jamás había cruzado una palabra, y si mal no había entendido ni siquiera sabía su nombre, para Firkle era algo tremendamente molesto relacionarse con conformistas y mucho más si era uno que tenía una enorme "C" de conformista pegada en su frente, porque si, Ike Broflovski era de los chicos más populares de la escuela, incluso de grados mucho mayores, era algo así como "El de la clase 8-B" el típico alumno ejemplar con buenas calificaciones por lo tanto excelente promedio que toda la escuela conoce, uno de los mejores de todos los cursos de 8vo grado, y gracias a él el equipo de Rugby había llegado a las nacionales ese año, era un excelente jugador, también hacía basquetball pero sin duda el rugby era lo suyo.

Se le conocía una que otra novia de vez en cuando, pero con una fila de admiradoras que podría dar la vuelta a la manzana de la escuela.

Ese era Ike Broflovski, y Firkle lo conocía bien pues era un "emblema" de los conformistas después de Kyle Broflovski y sus populares amiguitos los cuales siempre terminaban montando un kilombo pero todos se reían y celebraban sus idioteces.

El hermano mayor que se había graduado hacía ya unos años con su grupito pero dejó el apellido muy bien puesto y Ike seguía con el legado de alumno modelo, por el mismo motivo cuando Firkle supo que el trabajo sería con él se le envejeció el hígado.

Los góticos más antiguos que habían cursado con el mayor de los Broflovski habían vivido lo que ahora Firkle vivía con el hermano menor, si, todo ese asunto se le hacía tan interesante como tomar sol en una playa de Hawai, una mierda.

Ese día se fue al refugio como siempre, cuando casi llegaba de forma fugaz recordó que Broflovski había quedado con el después de clases, pero qué va, él ni siquiera estuvo de acuerdo así que le valió una madre y entró siendo esperado por sus amigos, los otros chicos góticos.

Eran casi las tres cuando llegó y los chicos se preparaban para salir, todos odiaban la hora entre las cuatro y las seis porque el lugar se llenaba del insistente y caluroso sol que hacía sudar y ponía de mal humor a los enlutados amigos, todos iban a sus casas a comer, a dormir, solo a echarse ¿quién sabe?.

Se acercó a Enrietta quien cogía un quitasol completamente negro con blondas negras en las orillas, distrajo su vista en ello unos momentos, le atraían todas aquellas cosas negras, hermosas y muy decoradas… le recordaban a su madre.

-Hola…- le saludó la chica acercándose a él y besando su frente.

-Hola…- Respondió secamente Firkle, tal vez porque presentía lo siguiente...

-…¿Ya te vas?...-

Enrietta le apuntó a una distancia prudente con el paraguas y lo abrió, luego lo giró lentamente causando un efecto de hipnosis en el pequeño gótico.

-¿Te gusta, verdad?- Henrietta Ignoro la pregunta directa del chico.

Firkle asintió y estiró su brazo para tocar suavemente un borde de la blonda transparente.

-Volveré más tarde ¿Quieres que te traiga algo en especial?-

-Una manzana, tal vez…-

-Está bien, ¿nada más?-

-No-

La voluptuosa chica le extendió un par de cigarrillos y Firkle los recibió encendiendo uno al instante, por lo que la chica le entregó otro reponiendo el que acababa de encender.

-Te veo luego-  
No se escuchó otra palabra de los labios de Firkle.

Habían pasado tantos años, había vivido mucho incluyendo la experiencia con su padre, el incendio en 4to grado, la mutilación de uno de los góticos por la pandilla de vampiros y la muerte de otro por la mismas personas, muchas mierdas que los chicos no viven en su día a día, pero podía vivir con eso sin sentir ni el más mínimo remordimiento o preocupación, sin embargo estar solo lo dejaba en un estado irreal un estado en el que no sabía si estaba vivo o había muerto, había deseado morir tantas veces que en soledad no sabía del pasado ni futuro, se perdía en el tiempo y no podía despertar de ese estado a menos que alguien lo sacara.

Generalmente era Henrietta quien sacaba a Firkle de sus estados "cósmicos" así habían decidido llamarle los góticos al estado de Firkle cuando estaba jodido, a Henrietta le preocupaba dejarlo solo pero no es como si realmente fuera a pasarle algo, una vez lo dejaron en ese estado unas seis horas hasta que la chica decidió traerlo porque necesitaba comer, mentiras pues temía que algo peor pudiera pasarle si seguía en ese estado.

No podría decirse que estaba dormido, porque respondía a las preguntas, a veces pensaba en voz alta de forma lúcida, sabía quiénes eran cada uno de los chicos, cual era ese lugar, quien era él… pero no sabía la fecha, el año… el día, no sabía ubicar en una línea de tiempo la situación misma en la que se encontraba, si había ido a la escuela ayer, hoy o debía ir mañana…

¿Cómo lo despertaba? Fácil, agua. Si, agua fría directamente desde el grifo con tuberías de cobre que la traían casi congelada del subsuelo del pueblo más frío del país.

Verlo volver era algo tétrico.

Se fue al closet que usaba como cama y se encerró para ocultarse del sol, a diferencia de sus amigos él no tenía opción, no tenía otro lugar donde ir así que se las había ingeniado para evadir la luz y calor de la media tarde.

Recordó cuando Michael y Peter discutían por quién debía comprar unas cortinas, Michael decía que iba solo por las noches y por lo tanto no le correspondía, mientras que Peter le rebatía con que sus padres tenían mucho dinero y que él había comprado ceniceros y era el que menos fumaba.

Al final, nadie compró cortinas y prefieren irse a sus casas por las tardes.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando su móvil vibró en su bolsillo, el chico lo abrió y vio que eran dos mensajes de texto.

Remitente: Robert.

-Ahhh…- suspiró pesadamente.

Tenía centenares de llamadas y mensajes de su padre, él nunca le respondió siquiera uno, sin embargo aún seguían llegando, algunos los eliminaba y otros se abrían de casualidad, pero nunca los leía, solo alcanzaba a distinguir en el pequeño lapso en que los borraba ciertas palabras como "hijo mío… perdón… por favor... te necesito…" etc etc.

Pero había otro mensaje esta vez, un número desconocido.

Se sintió curioso, ¿Quién podría ser? Solo los góticos tenían su número móvil y solo a ellos los tenía en registro, a Robert lo tenía saber si era él y colgar sus llamadas, pero…aquel número estaba sin remitente. Lo abrió enseguida.

" _ **Hola, soy Ike**_ __ _ **Te esperé hoy pero no llegaste, dime cuándo nos veremos para organizar el proyecto… ¡nos vemos mañana!"**_

Firkle se palmeó la frente incrédulo, de todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser Broflovski.


	4. Aquella sonrisa

Se estiró en su cama closet y se dobló en posición fetal, no le interesaba pensar más en eso, le ponía de mal genio.

Durmió hasta cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando un ruido de pasos cerca lo alertaron, se removió y se quejó un poco de forma casi imperceptible, pretendía seguir durmiendo, pero al momento se abrió la puerta de su closet. Era Peter.

 _"_ _Necesito delineador…"_

Sin decir una palabra el chico envuelto en las cobijas sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un delgado lápiz color negro y se lo extendió al otro chico.

 _"_ _Gracias"_ le dijo el otro, cerrando otra vez la puerta del armario., pero a Firkle el sueño se le había perdido así que abrió la puerta de su closet nuevamente y salió camino al baño.

 _"_ _¿Vas a salir?" le preguntó el chico del mechón rojo._

 _"_ _Tal vez."_ Y cerró la puerta para salir media hora más tarde con el maquillaje retocado y el cabello muy liso.

Había decidido al fin hacer el proyecto con Broflovski, cuando revisó su Facebook estaba repleto de mensajes del chico, iban y venían entre súplica y el enojo. El hecho de tener escucharlo, de… tal vez ver a su hermano pelirrojo lo crispaba completamente.

 _"_ _Nos vemos por la noche"_ fueron las primeras y últimas palabras que oyó Peter del pequeño pelinegro.

 _"_ _Ya es noche…"_

Tuvo más de 10 minutos de pie fumando un par de cigarrillos para arrepentirse de lo que haría, y aunque lo siguió pensando cuando tocó la puerta de la enorme casa, concluyó que era uno más de los sufrimientos que le tocaba vivir, como muchos otros.

Llegó cerca de las nueve pero ya estaba oscuro, el maldito pueblo oscurecía más temprano de lo habitual en época de invierno.

Firkle agradeció que fuese el menor de los hermanos quien abriera la puerta pues al otro le tenía un especial odio con el que no tenía ganas de lidiar.

Ike no reconoció al gótico de forma inmediata, tal vez por la oscuridad pues la luz del farol de la entrada estaba apagada.

" _Buenas noch..¿Frederick?"_ El gótico resopló ante la mención de su nombre, pero no alcanzó a decir nada antes de que el chico volviera a hablar.

 _"_ _Pensé que no vendrías porque… es tarde"_ Miró su reloj de muñeca y Firkle a le pareció anticuado, rodó los ojos y lo miró cansado.

 _"_ _Si quieres me voy…"_ Le dijo el otro, a lo que Ike se alteró un poco haciéndolo pasar y excusando sus palabras.

Ike comenzó a hablar acerca del huevo y las ideas que tenía, hablaba y hablaba saturando a Firkle con todo aquello.

 _"_ _¿Está tu hermano?"_ Le preguntó al otro pelinegro dejándolo en blanco después que luego de hablarle todo ese tiempo sobre el proyecto, el gótico lo único que le importara era si estaba o no su hermano mayor.

 _"…_ _um, Ky, pues no, no vive aquí…"_ Lo miró fijo como si sospechara algo.

 _"…_ _Vive en el internado del College la mayor parte de la semana y mis padres no están hasta mañana por la tarde… así que, tranquilo pero, ¿Por qué preguntas por mi hermano?._

 _"…"_ no hubo respuesta y Ike no insistió, continuó contándole al otro sus ideas acerca del proyecto, mientras Firkle se perdía en la colección de retratos familiares colgados en las paredes de la sala otra vez sin prestar demasiado interés a lo que Ike le decía.

 _"_ _Estoy de acuerdo…"_ Le dijo Firkle cuando ya no escuchó más la voz de fondo del otro pelinegro.

 _"_ _¿De acuerdo con qué…?"_ Le preguntó el Ike un tanto exaltado.

 _"_ _Pues… lo que sea, te ayudaré en que necesites"_ Le respondió Firkle en con gesto de flojera.

 _"_ _Te pregunté si quieres beber algo, Frederick…"_ Ike cambió su expresión a una sonrisa. _"Pero está bien, necesitaré de esa ayuda haha, gracias."_

"¿Qué tienes para beber?" Le dijo el otro aun de pie mirando los demás retratos.

 _"_ _Pues… jugo de soja, té helado y creo que agua tónica, de papá… perdón pero en casa nadie consume gaseosas…"_ El chico se apenó un poco y se encogió de hombros.

 _"_ _Conformistas…"_ Dijo por lo bajo en lo que Ike se disparaba al segundo piso haciendo dar un respingo al chico gótico.

Lo vio bajar con una expresión derrotada.

 _"_ _Ahhh, no hay nada, mi hermano a veces guarda sodas bajo el armario pero no queda ninguna"_ Firkle no le hizo comentarios al respecto.

 _"_ _¿Tienes café?..."_ Aquella pregunta fue el detonante para hacer que Ike enloqueciera. Tomó al chico por los hombros y casi gritando sus disculpas asegurando que en su casa no consumían nada que tuviera riesgo de adicción.

 _"_ _Si quieres compro algo…"_ Le dijo luego Ike dispuesto a salir a comprar.

 _"_ _Agua tónica está bien…"_ Le dijo con su voz neutra de siempre.

 _"_ _¿He, estás seguro?..."_ El chico se había detenido de hacer lo que comenzó y miró al otro esperanzado.

 _"_ _Si"_ Resopló aburrido.

 _"_ _¡Que bien!..."_ Le dijo y se fue a otro lugar. Hizo un poco de ruido y luego habló al chico desde aquel lugar donde estaba.

 _"_ _Fred, a mano derecha en el bar hay vasos, podrías traer uno por favor?"_ A Firkle no le agradó la idea de ser llamado nuevamente con un nombre tan conformista y menos como diminutivo "fred", se mordió el interior del labio al escucharlo pero guardó silencio, otra vez, caminó hasta el bar a lo que el chico le encargó y se fijó que había Wisky blanco en uno de los estantes así que lo tomó y rellenó un vaso hasta la mitad con el líquido y se fue de vuelta donde el Ike.

 _"_ _No vuelvas a llamarme Frederick"_ Le dijo el gótico entregándole el vaso y Ike titubeó al escuchar las palabras tan gélidas del otro, solo asintió recibiendo el vaso que el otro le entregaba.

 _"_ _¿He..?"_ Miró el vaso y luego al gótico confundido.

 _"_ _Tiene algo dentro F-firfirkle"_ Sintió un poco de vergüenza por no saber cómo llamarlo ahora.

Suspiró y le hizo salir de aquel suplicio interrumpiendo sus palabras _. "Está bien, ponla encima"_

Firkle al no ver reacción rápida en Ike que se debatía en un choque de lógicas, tomó él mismo la botella y rellenó el vaso sobre del licor transparente, Ike solo lo miro confundido.

Firkle bebió un sorbo corto de la mezcla recién preparada y medio tocio, al parecer se le había pasado un poco la mano con el Wisky, pero se quedó con el vaso bastante conforme.

- _Eres muy extraño…-_ Ike le invitó a subir y Firkle le siguió.

Al entrar los ojos del gótico se perdieron en las decenas de juguetes y osos de peluche puestos en estanterías o arrinconados en distintos lugares, Ike actuaba con naturalidad y ordenaba un poco su cama llena de cuadernos y ropa de escuela.

 _-¿Tienes un hermano menor, Broflovski?...-_ Ike le miró extrañado mientras encendía el televisor.

 _-No, yo soy el menor haha, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-_ Firkle rodó los ojos y apoyó su vaso sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

 _-"¿Bromeas? Mira todo este circo"-_ se dio una vuelta lenta en su propio eje apuntando cada montículo de niñerías que tenía el otro chico.  
 _-"No me digas que aún juegas con ellos Broflovski, esto demasiado extraño ¿Sabes?"-_ Tomó su vaso y dio un largo sorbo de la infusión hasta hacer una mueca.

 _-"No, la verdad es que… es primera vez que reparo en ello, porque es primera vez que alguien lo hace hahaha bueno, además de mamá y papá o Kyle ¡Ho dios mío! Acabo de tener una epifanía"-_

Firkle seguía bebiendo de su vaso pero lo dicho por el chico alto había conseguido llamar lo suficiente su atención y lo miró esperando una respuesta.

 _-"Ninguno de mis compañeros de clase había venido nunca a mi habitación, tú eres el primero Fre-Firkle"-_

El pequeño rodó los ojos y resopló nuevamente, era una actividad común para él porque era común colmar su paciencia sin expresarlo con palabras.

 _-"Como sea Broflovski, eres un tipo muy raro."-_ Caminó hasta una de las fotografías bastante antigua que colgaba de una de las paredes, en ella aparecía él y su hermano mayor Kyle que como máximo debía ir en segundo de preparatoria , las estaturas estaban más o menos iguales entre ambos y la actual apariencia de Kyle era muy semejante a la actual, no así Ike. Mucho más pequeño de lo que se veía en ese mismo momento con muchísima más estatura, a simple vista alcanzaba el 1.90 cm y a pesar que no era un chico con demasiada masa muscular tampoco se definiría como alguien "delgado".

De apariencia sencilla, cabello muy corto y ropa deportiva era como si la cabellera de fuego de su pelirrojo hermano mayor hiciera tributo a la sonrisa que rompía cualquier margen de bienestar y felicidad. Ike , de test blanca casi tanto como el gótico pero con ojos grises tan claros como nubes de invierno.  
El pelinegro más bajo se perdió en aquella sonrisa anulando cualquier tipo de interrupción que pudiera romper la conexión íntima con la fotografía, involuntariamente había estirado su brazo hasta llegar al contorno del marco que comenzó a acariciar con la punta de sus dedos como si se tratase de un ser vivo que estuviera sintiendo aquella sutil caricia.  
Ike lo miró curioso, sabía bien que ese chico era un completo desconocido pero verlo hipnotizado de esa forma era algo muy cegador. No le dijo nada, solo lo observó hasta que el chico volvió de forma abrupta a la realidad dejando bien en claro que la emoción que sintió le había podido.

 _-" S-son jodidamente distintos, ¿cómo pueden llamarse hermanos"-_ pestañeó torpemente ante la mirada vigilante del más alto que aún lo escrutaban con apacible curiosidad.

 _-"ah bueno es que soy adoptado, no tengo genes judíos haha-"  
_ Al fin se volvió a mirarle de frente y resopló fuertemente antes de tirarse a la cama del chico y beber otro sorbo de alcohol.

 _-"ho, no lo sabía, así que eres distin…¡Joder deja de mirarme, es desagradable! ¿tengo algo o qué? _Sacó su celular y vio la hora_ Se hace tarde y juro que no traeré mi trasero hasta aquí nuevamente si no terminamos esto Broflovski"-  
_ El gótico era de pocas palabras pero la impaciencia por la sagaz mirada de su compañero y sumado a eso el alcohol le habían hecho trastabillar en todas las acciones de los últimos cinco minutos.

 _-"uhm claro, yo solo…¿estás bien? Digo, te ves un poco distinto a hace un rato y no quiero sacarte de ánimo pero éste proyecto requiere varias reuniones, es de observación"-_

El pequeño Firkle maldijo y se estiró en la cama, ahí se quedó por un largo rato hasta que Ike decidiera a comenzar algo, lo que nunca supo fue el momento en que su cerebro se desconectó de la realidad en un profundo sueño.


End file.
